finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb (creature)
Bombs (ボム Bomu) are a race of enemies from the Final Fantasy series which have also made occasional appearances as a summon. They are shaped similar to a fireball with arms and a face, and are capable of self-destructing. They usually have bright yellow eyes and a wicked, toothy grin. As an Enemy True to their name, the Bomb's primary method of damage is Self-Destruct, but only when its HP is low or after being hit a certain number of times. Before this, though, they are prone to biting, ramming and casting fire magic. In some games, a few variants of bombs exist that, rather than being attuned to the fire element, have lightning or even ice affinities. A common variant is the Grenade (グレネード Gurenēdo), often gray or blue in color. They are sometimes an ice equivalent of the bomb, however most of the time they are a stronger variant with a more powerful exploder attack. Another variant is the Balloon (バルーン Barūn). A stronger version of the bomb, sometimes appearing as a boss, is the Bomb King or King Bomb (ボムキング Bomu Kingu), who, like normal bombs, use fire based attacks, albeit stronger. A common feature of this type is the lack of a self-destruct attack, a common element of a bomb and used by most other bombs in the series. They are usually the same color as the basic bomb but slightly darkened. As a Summon The Bomb, while more commonly associated as an enemy type, has made an appearance as a summon from time to time. Just like the enemy, the summon Bomb has a tendency to explode. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Bomb's first appearance in the series. There are four varieties of bomb and tend to travel in groups. Unlike other games, the Bomb is the strongest of the species, and they are weak against Fire, as well as Lightning. Aside from the original, there are four varieties of Bomb in the game: the Balloon, which can be found in Semitt Falls, the Grenades in Snow Cave, and the Mine, which can be found in various locations. Final Fantasy III Bombs in ''Final Fantasy III will often use Self-Destruct when at critical HP, to deal massive damage to the party. Regular Bombs are found in Subterranean Lake, Balloons in Molten Cave, and Grenades in the Cave of Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy IV Six varieties of Bomb are found throughout ''Final Fantasy IV, and the basic Bomb also appears as a Summon. The Bomb enemy class has a small chance of dropping an item which teaches Rydia how to summon the Bomb. When summoned into battle, the Bomb will explode, dealing damage equal to Rydia's health to the enemy. The spell costs 10 MP to cast. Oddly, Bombs themselves cannot drop it in the Game Boy Advance or Nintendo DS version. *Bomb - in Mt. Hobs *Mom Bomb (boss) - in Mt. Hobs *Balloon - in the Tower of Babil *Dark Grenade - on the Red Moon *Gray Bomb - in Mt. Hobs *King Bomb - in the Lunar Ruins ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, Bombs are moderately powerful enemies that attack with a regular attack and Self Destruct, dealing damage equal to its remaining HP to one party member. They're not a big threat unless met in groups. Bombs and Gray Bombs appear around the world, and the Bomb Kings can be found in the Depths of the True Moon. ''Final Fantasy V FFV's Bomb enemies use Body Slam as a critical attack, but when they are in a critical, they use Self-Destruct. There are three types of Bomb in this game; the regular Bomb, the Grenade in the Interdimensional Rift, and a group of Purobolos act as a sub-boss in the Walse Meteor Crash Site. Final Fantasy VI Bomb only attacks with Blaze, which is a strong fire-Elemental spell. If it is ever hit and does not die, it counters with Exploder. Three species of Bomb appear in ''Final Fantasy VI; the regular Bomb, the Balloon, and the Grenade. ''Final Fantasy VII Bombs in ''Final Fantasy VII attack in packs, and when attacked, they expand. When attacked three times they explode, heavily damaging their target. It is best to attack them with the party's strongest magic and kill them before they can explode. Regular Bombs can be found in Mt. Corel, most frequently on the large railway bridge leading up to Corel itself, and Grenades can be found in the Whirlwind Maze. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- *Bomb *Grenade *Ice Bomb Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Both Bombs and Grenades are found as enemies in ''Crisis Core. A special variety can be found as part of the "7 Wonders of Nibelheim"; specifically a Touchy Bomb, Remedy Bomb, and Gray Bomb. Defeating them nets the player a gold shard. Sometimes when the player attacks them, they grow bigger. *Balloon *Bomb *Destroyer *Detonator *Experiment No. 120 *Explosive *Gray Bomb *Grenade *Mine *Remedy Bomb *S Mine *Steam Engine *Touchy Bomb *Trap *Volcano ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII is the only game to date with only one species of Bomb, although it is worth noting that enemies level with the player, making more unnecessary. This Bomb will grow as it receives physical or magical damage. Each growth increases its Str and Mag stats twofold. The final move is then Suicide, a move that deals damage equal to twice as much health as the Bomb has upon using it. It can be encountered in several locations, most notably inside the Fire Cavern near Balamb Garden. ''Final Fantasy IX The most prominent appearance of a bomb is during an early battle when Steiner is trying to keep the Tantalus Theater Troupe from kidnapping Princess Garnet. A bomb was shot at the Prima Vista and slowly grows behind Steiner, eventually exploding after Steiner has taken sufficient damage and ending the battle. Again, the normal Bomb enemy can be found in various locations, and the Grenade can be found in Mount Gulug. Final Fantasy X The '''Bomb' is a fiend encountered in various areas in Spira, the first on the Mi'ihen Highroad. Like its predecessors from earlier games, after each attack Bomb will grow larger in size and after the third growth (if it has not been killed), will explode above a random party member, usually causing enough damage to KO them. Grenades are found at Mt. Gagazet, Puroboros in the Omega Ruins, and the Bomb King is a Monster Arena creation. ''Final Fantasy X-2 An easy enemy that can be defeated quickly with any Ice or Water spell. Any Accessory that contains Waterstrike or Icestrike would also work. It is best to try and defeat it in one blow to avoid its explosion. Bombs, Detonators and Volcanoes are the species of Bomb in ''X-2. Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Bombs are a genus of the Arcana family as well as being a very low level incarnation with the same name. The creature known as "Bomb" is between level 8 and 10 and spawns in East and West Ronfaure, but other bombs in the family grow to be quite powerful, and potentially quite large (Level 80+). Oddly enough, though the common Bomb enemy in other iterations of the series are typically susceptible to either the Ice or Water element, Bombs in ''Final Fantasy XI are actually weak to the Fire element (the notion perhaps being that the threat of the gas within Bombs igniting is a more prevalent threat to it than being extinguished). Related to the bomb exists also the Cluster which is portrayed as a trio of small bombs that have a few different abilities, but share a bomb's tendancy to self-destruct in magnificent fashion. Two other known varieties include Snolls, icy bombs inhabiting far north, and the Djinn, a dark-elemental bomb sighted during the Crystal War. ''Final Fantasy XII Bombs return in ''Final Fantasy XII as a much larger species including an optional boss called King Bomb. In addition to this, the lowest level Hand-Bomb weapon, Hornito, has the appearance of a bomb. The Bomb is docile until attacked, or until magic is cast by the player nearby. *Bomb - in Barheim Passage and the Salikawood *Balloon - in the Stilshrine of Miriam *Purobolos - in the Pharos at Ridorana's Third Ascent *Grenade - in the Zertinan Caverns *Mom Bomb - in the Great Crystal *King Bomb (Boss) - in the Salikawood *Pineapple (Rare) - in the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea *Megabomb (Rare) - in the Lhusu Mines *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) - in the Stilshrine of Miriam ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Bomb and it's King appear as both a race of enemies and a summon. The Bomb is the rank 1 Fire Aerial summon. Its normal attack, ''Bomb Blast, deals minor damage to enemies, but its special attack, Self-destruct, deals heavy damage to all surrounding enemies, but kills the Bomb in the process. ''Fortress Bombs appear in a CG test render, chained on a mace to be used as a weapon. Due to the lack of size reference, it is currently unknown if the bombs are very small or the mace very huge. Final Fantasy XIII Bombs have changed significantly for the series, now appearing as a multi-colored polyhedron, though they take a more traditional form once damaged extensively or when using Self Destruct. *Bomb *Fuse *Avalanche Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, units caught in a bomb's self-destruct become afflicted with the Oil debuff. They come in several other varieties: Grenade and Exploder. Bombs are floating fiery monsters. They are of the Fire element are thus are weak to Water and have a resistance to Ice, and are immune to Earth-based attacks because of their levitation. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The bombs in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are both a race, and a member of that race. Bombs are flaming creatures that can self-destruct to do massive damage. Being of the Fire element, they are weak to Ice and Water based attacks.The other member of the bomb race is the Grenade, which is blue and absorbs ice instead of fire, and is weak againest fire instead of ice. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bombs and Grenades appear again in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They are gaseous globes of flame and have access to the deadly Self-Destruct skill. Both are of the Fire element in this game, though only the bomb learns Self-Destruct. ''Crystal Defenders Bombs appears as the first airborne wave in the game, appearing in the W1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles It is not an aggressive enemy and can easily be defeated with Blizzard spells.There are three type of bombs: Bomb, Ice Bomb, and Thunder Bomb. Unlike most bombs, these enemies explode after being knocked out. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bombs appear in many dungeons. When they receive a certain amount of damage, they begin to blink. The blinking begins to speed up and if not killed before it stop, they explode taking a huge chunk of the players HP. There are seven type of bombs: *Bomb *Ice Bomb *Thunder Bomb *Sister Bomb *Father Bomb *Boss Bomb *Mother Bomb Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Bombs first appear in the Lett Highgrounds and make numerous appearances thereafter. Though there are several different types of bombs, they can all be dispatched in similar ways; the first way being to destroy them using the same method used to destroy most other enemies (like in most other games, they will explode after having taken so much damage); however, the second and most efficient way to dispatch bombs is to hit them with a barrel of gunpowder. *Claymore: "A member of the bomb family, these monsters have switches on their heads. Obviously, when the switch is activated, they explode, but activating the switch is no easy feat. One wonders how it must feel to have a detonation switch on the top of your head..." - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *Cluster *Pineapple Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bombs are floating, volatile enemies that can cast elemental magic and explode when at low HP, dealing massive damage to surrounding units. There are three different types: *Bomb *Ice Bomb *Thunder Bomb Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The Bombs are a fire element card, and have six cards under their name. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' '''Bomb appears in Dissidia as a summon. A short time after it is summoned, it Self-Destructs and both characters lose bravery equal to the summoner's bravery. If the opponent has less bravery than the summoner when the bomb explodes, break is inflicted. If the summoner is in Break status when the bomb explodes, the effect will miss. Bomb can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IV storyline. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Bomb comes in a few varieties in this game. They all behave the same, with normal speed and identical attacks. Bombs are able to boost their Attack stats to try to kill Chocobo, or Self-Destruct in a last-ditch effort, which denies Chocobo the chance to earn experience from them. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The bomb also appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy. ''Chocobo Racing Bombs appear as semaphores at the beginning of any races. When the three bombs are fully illuminated, the race starts. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The bomb appears as a spontaneous scenery element in the Bowser Castle from the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. This is mainly because Square Enix developed the game. The bomb appears and self-destructs in order to burn the players. ''Kingdom Hearts'' game series Bombs were used as a GummiShip model in the first Kingdom Hearts game. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, a bomb design is seen on Lea's fisbree. Gallery Image:FF2 Bomb Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy II'' Artwork Image:FFT-Bomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Artwork Image:FFTABomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Artwork Image:Amano_Mombomb.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV'' Artwork